I was so blind looking for your happiness I couldn't realize it was me
by morrillia
Summary: (MORRILLA) Ela sabia que a partir daquele momento tudo iria mudar, todas as paredes que colocara entre as duas cairiam no instante em que começassem a gravar. Todo o trabalho duro que teve em esconder o que sentia pela outra iria por água abaixo após o primeiro olhar, o primeiro toque. No qual Swan Queen é finalmente canon e Jennifer Morrison tem uma crise de pânico.


Jennifer fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando absorver o que acabara de ouvir. Se sentiu zonza de início pois em um momento poderia jurar que aquela era, finalmente, a grande chance que teria de desenvolver a personagem que havia criado, mas depois se deu conta do que aquilo realmente significava.

Veja bem, Jennifer amava Once Upon a Time, amava tudo o que a série havia lhe proporcionado, amava seus fãs, amava seus colegas de trabalho, amava todo clima bom que era trabalhar com aquela equipe, mas ela sabia que depois da segunda temporada algo havia mudado. Ela não condenava Colin de forma alguma, a amizade que eles compartilhavam era algo extremamente forte. Não tinha medo de falar que Colin se tornara seu melhor amigo e que poderia contar com ele para o que precisasse.

O problema era _Hook_. Tudo bem Emma querer desestressar da vida de Salvadora com um romance, mas precisava mesmo ter transformado algo que ela levou um tempo e muito trabalho duro para construir em absolutamente nada? E tudo por causa de homem?

A quinta temporada foi o estopim para Jennifer. Toda a expectativa criada sobre a Dark Swan, todo o estudo que a levou a modificar todos os trejeitos de Emma, o andar era diferente, o respirar era diferente, a forma como falava, como sussurrava, como ria, como brigava, tudo havia mudado. Além disso o intenso trabalho psicológico moldado para a Dark Swan. Tudo para voltarem a história para Hook? Para fazer a temporada inteira ser sobre Captain Swan? Não, isso era inadmissível. Jen sabia que era.

Mas quem era ela para dizer algo? Ninguém. Talvez as pessoas achassem que por ser a protagonista do seriado, ela teria alguma voz. Mas Jen sabia muito bem a hora de falar e a hora de ficar quieta. Já havia vivenciado momentos piores em trabalhos prévios e ela sabia qual era o seu lugar. Por isso aceitava o que lhe impunham sem questionar. O profissionalismo adquirido durante toda a sua carreira era visível em toda e qualquer atitude de Jen. Se queriam vender Captain Swan? Ok. Se precisassem do total empenho dela para isso? Ok. Era seguiria o contrato, trabalharia conforme o que lhe fosse mandado.

E é exatamente por isso que tudo não se encaixava. Por que agora? O que estava acontecendo exatamente?

"Você entendeu, Jen?" Adam a olhava por cima dos óculos, analisando-a enquanto ela massageava as têmporas percebendo cada palavra dita anteriormente rasgar-lhe o cérebro.

"Posso ser bem sincera? Não," Suspirou, cruzando os braços contra o peito e se escorando no encosto da cadeira da sala de reunião. "Gostaria que me explicassem novamente pois eu jurava que tudo estava bem. Aliás, fizemos tudo conforme o combinado. A quinta temporada foi ótima... não foi?" Ela já não sabia mais. E o olhar que Adam e Eddy trocaram só a fez perceber que a situação não era a maravilha que acreditava ser.

"Na verdade, não conseguimos atingir o público integral como queríamos. No começo achávamos que existia realmente uma grande porcentagem fiel ao enredo que estávamos desenvolvendo desde a segunda temporada com você e Colin mas percebemos que a grande maioria desistiu de assistir a série. Perdemos muitos pontos, os índices estão baixos demais e você sabe que se continuarmos caindo, podemos dar adeus à Once Upon a Time, não sabe?"

Ela sabia. Mas... por que com _ela_? Não que trabalhar com ela fosse algo ruim, muito pelo contrário, Lana era talvez a pessoa mais fácil com quem se trabalhar naquele set. Ela sabia muito bem o que fazia, tinha total visão da trajetória pela qual sua personagem havia passado para chegar onde chegou e conseguiu construir uma Regina forte e inquebrável. Trabalhar com Lana era realmente maravilhoso. Conviver com ela era o que pesava.

"Ele não é seu filho, ele é meu!" E foi a partir daí que ela sucumbiu à dor que era estar apaixonada por Lana Parrilla. Há quatro anos Jennifer suspirava pelos cantos quando a via caminhar desajeitadamente pelas ruas de Steveston, há quatro anos Jennifer se trancava em seu trailer durante um intervalo e outro para ler e reler todas as cenas que teria com ela naquele dia, há quatro anos Jennifer comprava um único girassol e se debatia entre depositá-lo na fechadura do trailer de Lana ou apenas jogá-lo fora.

E era incrível como há quatro anos a segunda opção sempre foi tomada, há quatro anos Jennifer tentava esconder o que sentia por Lana, há quatro anos todo e qualquer toque carinhoso de Lana era suprimido pela distância que Jennifer colocava logo em seguida, tentando se convencer que era só amizade.

Quatro anos fugindo dos abraços, quatro anos fugindo das risadas, quatro anos fugindo do roçar de mãos ao que Lana lhe entregava o seu café preferido. "Caramelo Macchiato. Acertei de novo." E recebia uma piscadela, não entendendo o que aquilo significava, uma vez que logo em seguida Lana a deixava a sós com a bebida para então cumprimentar o resto dos colegas.

Enfim, há quatro anos Jennifer fugia das câmeras, das entrevistas e dos fãs enxeridos que insistiam em tentar inventar algo que não existia. A verdade era que realmente nada existia entre elas. Jennifer entendia que Lana era feliz com o marido e nunca pensara em tirar essa felicidade dela, mesmo que no fundo ela quisesse ser o motivo da sua felicidade.

"Jennifer?" Um estalo de dedos logo a sua frente a trouxera de volta à realidade. "Precisamos consertar o erro e não vemos outra solução senão fazer Emma e Regina terem um envolvimento maior." Era nítido que Adam coçava o topo da cabeça, tomando o cuidado necessário em escolher as palavras corretas ao comunicar o próximo passo. "De início pensamos em uma cena como a de Dorothy e Ruby, mas depois vimos que, embora a maioria dos fãs queiram Regina e Emma compartilhando um beijo de amor verdadeiro, não precisamos disso agora." O coração de Jen falhou, ela podia sentir a batida descompassada enquanto a dor lhe invadia aos poucos. Beijo de amor verdadeiro? Não, não. Isso era... "Pensamos em toques singelos, carícias inocentes."

 _Merda._

"Temos certeza absoluta que saberão lidar com a situação de maneira profissional assim como foi com Colin ou Sean. Vocês trabalham juntas há cinco anos e conhecem uma e outra muito bem. Conversem entre vocês e tentem se sentir confortável o bastante para mostrar isso frente às câmeras. É importante que a química que vocês têm se expanda pois isso é só o começo."

E com isso a reunião estava acabada. Ela queria gritar com os seus produtores até eles entenderem que ela não poderia contracenar em algo como eles estavam pedindo, ou melhor, obrigando. Não, ela não poderia. Não poderia pelo simples fato que "toques singelos e carícias inocentes" trariam abaixo todas as paredes que havia erguido entre ela e Lana durante esses quatro anos. Mas quem era ela para falar alguma coisa? Isso mesmo, ninguém. E, por isso, Jennifer se levantou e caminhou até a porta da sala de reunião, parando com a mão na maçaneta e se dando o mínimo esforço de olhá-los por cima do ombro.

"Ela já sabe?"

"Não, pedimos para alguém chamá-la e provavelmente está a caminho."

Aquilo foi o bastante para fazê-la sair porta afora e correr até o seu trailer. Não percebera que esbarrara com Colin no meio do caminho. Como podia? As lágrimas insistiam em cair copiosamente por sobre suas bochechas, a sua enxaqueca já a deixava sem noção de tempo ou espaço, seu peito pesava e uma angústia mal permitia que respirasse direito. Fazia tempo que não sentia algo parecido. Suas crises de pânico haviam parado aos dezessete anos quando tudo em Hollywood a atingia de uma forma mais intensa que o normal, mas por algum motivo a crise estava de volta. Tentou acalmar a respiração uma, duas, três, quatro... até sentir os pesados e se deixar levar pela escuridão.

Quando percebeu a consciência voltando, sentiu também dedos firmes e fortes ao redor dos seus braços, puxando-a para cima do sofá e a ajeitando-a sobre ele enquanto alguém puxava algumas mechas loiras para trás da sua orelha. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com Colin ao seu lado e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se atirar em seus braços e chorar novamente.

Colin a abraçou contra o peito, deixando suas lágrimas molharem a gola da sua camiseta enquanto esperava alguma explicação do porquê encontrara Jennifer encolhida num canto do trailer minutos atrás. Explicação essa que veio com uma voz embargada pelo choro. "Eles vão fazer Swan Queen canon, Colin." E mais lágrimas. Ele deixou que ela chorasse o quanto precisasse pois sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava para Jennifer. Sabia do que Jen sentia por Lana e sabia do quão difícil era para Jennifer abrir mão dos seus sentimentos para que Lana buscasse a felicidade para que no final nada, nenhum sacrifício valesse algo.

"Fui informado."

Então Jennifer o olhou. "Mas já adianto que não sabia como te dizer, nada do que lhe falasse mudaria o que está por vir, nada do que lhe falasse mudaria o que está sentindo agora, Jen, mas eu estou aqui. Por enquanto você pode contar comigo par ao que precisar." E aquilo bastava para Jennifer. Um ombro amigo era exatamente o que ela precisava naquele instante. Não que não o encontrasse em Josh ou Ginny, mas Colin era o único que sabia o que ela sentia por Lana. E assim deveria ser. Ela não estava brava pelo amigo não ter dito nada sobre a decisão dos produtores, entendia que não havia nada que fizesse diminuir o desespero que sentia, mas... meu deus, ela estava tão perdida. "Jen..."

Ouvindo um murmuro baixo para mostrar que ela estava ouvindo, Colin respirou fundo e arriscou fechar os olhos para então falar. "Você sabe que precisa conversar com ela, não sabe?"

"Mas eu não quero."

"Jennifer, é importante. Veja bem, não estou pedindo para se declarar pra ela, eu sei que não faria isso, é só que... vocês precisam de uma relação tranquila, amigável mais do que nunca agora que eles já começaram a escrever a sexta temporada."

"Colin..."

Ele afastou-a do seu corpo para olhá-la nos olhos. "Promete pra mim que vai tentar? Eu sei o quanto você ama esse trabalho, sei o quanto você respeita Lana e sei o quanto ela te respeita também. Você sabe que é importante que mantenham a sintonia e a química que vocês já têm e para isso, precisam conversar." Os olhos azuis de Colin presos nos verdes de Jennifer a imploravam para que ela se agarrasse àquela promessa, e assim o fez. Prometeu o que precisava prometer e tornou a deitar a cabeça sobre a curva do pescoço de Colin, suspirando pesadamente enquanto deixava seus pensamentos vagarem para aquela que insistia em tomar conta da sua alma. _Como ela estaria reagindo à notícia? Será que a mandaria mensagem? Um telefonema? Será que se importaria com toda essa situação? O que sentiria ao saber que elas teriam que contracenar de uma maneira mais íntima que o normal? Não, Jennifer, não tente pensar nela. Não agora. Acalme-se._

(x)

Três batidas na porta metálica do trailer a tiraram dos pensamentos em que estava mergulhada. Naquela hora não poderia ser ninguém menos que Lana e, por isso, Jennifer se debateu entre responder ou fingir que não estava ali. Ao ouvir mais três batidas, percebeu que Lana não iria embora enquanto não a atendesse e, se pondo de pé, caminhou a passos lentos até a porta como se como gesto Lana se cansasse da demora e fosse embora. O que não aconteceu, claro.

"Hey..."

Linda. Como ela era linda.

"Hey..."

Lana vestia vestido branco, solto, que ficava logo acima do joelho, nada muito revelador. Os cabelos já estavam logo acima dos ombros, balançando contra a brisa fresca que insistia em desarrumar seus fios. "Podemos conversar?" Perguntou silenciosamente, como se estivesse preocupada com algo que Jen não sabia ao certo o que era. Concordando com a cabeça, Jennifer deixou que entrasse no trailer, caminhando até o sofá onde se sentou e esperou que Lana fizesse o mesmo.

Não pôde deixar de notar que ela segurava dois scripts. Ao perceber que Jennifer os examinava, Lana estendeu um deles para Jen. "Me entregaram no fim da reunião. Não é nada certo, mas me pediram para dar o seu. Adam disse que é só uma prévia." Ela estava tímida, isso era fácil de se perceber. O lábio inferior marcado pelos dentes, a respiração pesada, as mãos trêmulas e o fato de que não conseguia a olhar nos olhos mostravam a Jennifer o quanto Lana estava afetada pela decisão dos produtores. Assim como Jennifer, ou até mais.

"Obrigada." Jennifer tomou cuidado para recolher a papelada das mãos de Lana sem que as tocassem. _Ótimo..._ Folheou o monte e suspirou, tornando a olhá-la. "Como você está?" Jennifer queria, não... precisava saber o que se passava na cabeça de Lana. "Digo, com tudo isso?"

"Ah!" E Lana, mesmo que com receio, encostou-se sobre as costas do sofá, repousando o script sobre o colo enquanto pensava em uma resposta sincera. "Não é como se não víssemos chegando, Jen."

"Você... você sabia que isso iria acontecer?" Jennifer alarmou, começando a sentir como se fosse a última a saber de tudo até que Lana levou uma das suas mãos às de Jen, involuntariamente.

"Não!" Recolhendo-a logo em seguida. Jennifer ainda podia sentir o calor da sua palma no local onde a tocara. "Mas..." Lana desviou o olhar, tornando a morder o lábio inferior como se quisesse se privar de falar algo que não devesse.

"Mas...?" Jennifer instigou.

Quando voltou a olhá-la, fez questão de prender o olhar com o de Jen. Aquelas orbes verde-esmeralda sempre a fizeram delirar e perder o fôlego. "Eu estou esperando por isso há tanto tempo." Foi um sussurro que se Jennifer não estivesse prestando atenção passaria despercebido. Mas não passou. Ela ouviu e ouviu muito bem o que Lana acabara de dizer.

Provavelmente o silêncio que se seguiu foi intimidador o suficiente para que Lana desviasse o olhar e trouxesse uma mecha para trás da orelha. Tão linda... "Mas e você? Como está se sentindo com isso?" Perguntou, fazendo Jen balançar a cabeça para voltar a prestar atenção na conversa que estavam tendo.

"Não sei."

"Não... sabe?" Lana franziu a testa, sem saber se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. Era tão difícil ler Jennifer às vezes. "Se sente desconfortável?" Tentou.

"Não... bom, talvez." Jen voltou a folhear as páginas sem prestar atenção em nada do que estava escrito. "Sei lá, Lana... Foi difícil pra mim no começo com o Colin, não sei se com você vai ser também, entende?" Ela tentou não dar a entender o que realmente estava em jogo. Tentou manter uma certa distância de Lana para que o que estava sentindo não viesse à tona, mas Lana _tinha_ que tocá-la novamente.

"Eu não quero que seja difícil, Jennifer." Outro sussurro. "Eu não quero que se sinta desconfortável comigo. Você sabe o quanto eu prezo pela nossa amizade." E aquilo doeu, doeu muito, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Elas eram amigas e só amigas. "Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você." _Não... não sei._

Jennifer apenas concordou de relance e voltou a olhar para seu colo onde os papeis dançavam entre uma mão e outra. Lana se ajeitou melhor no sofá, se aproximando dela até sentir a lateral externa da sua coxa direita tocar a esquerda de Jen. "Vamos ler juntas?" Ela deu um empurrãozinho com o ombro no de Jennifer, sorrindo enquanto abria o script na primeira página.

Concordando, decidiram ler a primeira vez em silêncio até entenderem como seria a cena. Aparentemente, era bem simples, doméstico. Depois do retorno à Storybrooke, Regina convidaria Emma para jantar com ela, Henry e Violet na mansão. Durante o jantar, Regina deixaria escapar que havia torta de maçã dentro da geladeira e Emma e Henry correriam para a cozinha feito duas crianças atrás da sobremesa. Lana e Jennifer atingiram essa parte quase que no mesmo instante e perceberam pois ambas começaram a rir juntas, Lana balançando a cabeça incrédula. "Meu Deus, eles realmente escrevem a Emma como uma criança."

"Hey..." Jennifer inclinou o corpo contra o de Lana em mais um empurrão. "Confessa que você gosta desse jeito de criança, vai..."

Ainda rindo, Lana concordou com a cabeça e Jennifer não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava. Ela estava brincando ou realmente gostava de como eles desenvolviam a sua personagem?

Tornaram a ler até que...

 _O fato de que Emma se lambuza com a torta não passa despercebido por Regina que, sem pensar, leva uma das mãos até o canto dos lábios de Emma e limpa os resquícios de doce que denunciavam o quanto Emma não sabia comer sem se sujar._

Jennifer não sabia se Lana havia chegado naquela parte, mas imediatamente o ar se fez pesado. Tentou se conter e não olhar para Lana, mas era inevitável. Assim que seu olhar se cruzou com o dela, sentiu uma de suas mãos tocar-lhe o canto dos lábios e a ponta dos seus dedos roçarem pelo local constantemente. "Você não sabe comer sem se sujar, não é mesmo?" Lana nem se preocupou em fazer sua melhor personificação de Regina, sua voz estava baixa, quase como um sussurro novamente. Seus dedos não paravam de tocar o rosto de Jennifer e ela se aproximou o bastante para sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Jen. "Será que é assim que eles querem?" Sem responder, Jennifer fechou os olhos e sentiu a aproximação de Lana doer-lhe a alma.

"Jen..." _Não..._ "Olha pra mim." _Não, Lana..._ "Por favor." Como ela poderia negar um pedido tão carinhoso como aquele? Como ela poderia negar a respiração quente de Lana contra o seu rosto. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Jennifer sabia que Lana estava perto o suficiente para fazê-la perder os sentidos. Criando coragem, Jen abriu os olhos e exalou profundamente sem perceber que havia prendido a respiração por todo aquele tempo.

"Lana."

Suas mãos suavam tanto que o papel já estava começando a ficar pegajoso por entre seus dedos, a respiração cortada mostrava o quanto aquilo tudo era difícil para ela mas algo no olhar de Lana não deixou com que ela parasse de encará-la. Era como mergulhar em um abismo sem fim, como se algo quente a envolvesse em uma tarde fria. Era bom. Mas era errado.

"Não faz isso comigo."

E de repente ela caiu em si, percebeu que não era para acontecer o que estava acontecendo, que era a felicidade de Lana que estava em jogo e que ela não iria arriscá-la de forma alguma. Sendo assim, Jennifer envolveu o pulso de Lana próximo ao seu rosto e desfez o toque.

Sem jeito, Lana puxou o braço dos dedos de Jen e se levantou do sofá subitamente. "Me desculpa, eu... eu não sabia onde estava com a cabeça. Eu... vou indo. Depois conversamos, certo?" A passos largos, Lana alcançou a porta do trailer abrindo-a em um único movimento só para fechá-la logo em seguida so sentir o corpo sendo pressionado contra a mesma.

Mãos sobre a cintura, mãos sobre o quadril, mãos sobre as coxas, coxas envolvendo a cintura, peito contra peito, respirações confusas, olhos nos olhos. E o silêncio. Um silêncio que durou exatos cinco segundos ao ser interrompido por um gemido curto e baixo que teimou em escapar pela garganta de Lana assim que a boca de Jennifer encontrou o ponto logo abaixo da sua orelha.

Nenhuma das duas sabia o que estava fazendo, elas só precisavam sentir. Sentir o que fora negado a ambas durante todos esses anos. Sentir o calor da pele na pele, sentir o gosto salgado do suor da outra. Sentir o gosto da outra.

Cravando as unhas nos ombros de Jen, Lana envolveu melhor sua cintura e gemeu mais uma vez ao sentir as mãos de Jennifer espalmadas sobre suas nádegas. Rapidamente, Jennifer a carregou pelo trailer até encontrar a cama com os joelhos, largando-a sobre o colchão. Os olhos não se desviavam nenhum segundo, mas nenhuma tinha a audácia de falar o que estavam pensando. Não naquele momento.

Jennifer se inclinou sobre Lana e capturou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, as línguas se entrelaçavam e se massageavam, explorando cada canto que lhes convinham. As mãos de Lana viajavam pelas laterais do corpo de Jen, rompendo a barreira da camiseta que a loira vestia ao encontrar a barra e adentrar lhe os dedos quentes, sentindo a pele macia de Jennifer contra as palmas.

Outro gemido.

Abafado dessa vez por conta dos lábios que travavam uma luta incansável. O muito não era suficiente naquele momento. O pouco não era cogitável.

Assim sendo, Lana trouxe a camiseta de Jen até os seus ombros, mas por um momento desejou que não tivesse feito pois teve que interromper o beijo para se desfazer da peça. O afastar de lábios não durou nem um segundo, encontrando-se no meio do caminho como dois viajantes saudosos. O beijo conseguiu ser mais quente naquele momento, mas Jennifer ansiava por mais. E Lana também.

Mesmo com os protestos de Lana, Jennifer levou os lábios até o seu queixo, mordendo-o sutilmente enquanto mergulhava na imensidão do pescoço da morena. Cada traço que deixava era um misto de felicidade e alívio. Não queria pensar no depois, só no agora. As pernas se entrelaçavam e a pressão exercida pelas mesmas já era evidente, o calor já mostrava o quão molhadas ambas estariam. Incrível o que alguns beijos eram capazes de fazer.

Passando uma perna pela lateral do corpo de Lana, Jen sentou sobre suas coxas e elevou o corpo. Se olharam novamente, dessa vez sorrindo. Encaixando a ponta dos dedos nas alças do vestido de Lana, Jen desceu as mesmas vagarosamente, deixando um suspiro alto escapar ao se deparar com a falta de sutiã. Não se conteve ao largar o vestido e ir com sede até os seios de Lana, depositando beijos molhados por todo o vale e festejando entre um mamilo e outro, sentindo-os crescer ainda dentro dos seus lábios.

Lana gemia, naquele momento ela so sabia gemer. Gemer e agarrar os fios de Jennifer para forçá-la a permanecer onde estava. Ela não teria a audácia... Com os olhos fechados e a cabeça arqueada para trás, Lana mantinha os lábios entreabertos e alternava entre gemidos e palavrões. Só ela sabia o quão bom era ter a boca de Jen no lugar exato onde precisava.

Jennifer tornou a subir os beijos por entre a clavícula e pescoço, atingindo os lábios novamente. Foi bom, foi bom demais. Lana acariciava seu rosto, deslizando as mãos até a sua nuca e a massageando de um jeito único. Seus dedos se confundiam com os seus cabelos e ela os puxava ora com força, ora com delicadeza. Sem aviso prévio, Lana desceu ambas as mãos até os seios de Jen e, alcançando o fecho frontal do sutiã, se desfez do mesmo e espalmou as mesmas sobre Jennifer, apertando-a contra seus dedos e sentindo o efeito contra a sua garganta em um gemido longo proferido pela loira.

Passaram um bom tempo se beijando, sentindo a excitação crescer à medida que o toque se intensificava, mas chegou em um momento que só aquilo não era suficiente. Para ambas. Sendo assim, Jennifer segurou uma das mãos de Lana e a direcionou para dentro de sua calça. Assim que Lana sentiu o sexo macio, quente e úmido de Jennifer contra os seus dedos, ela gemeu alto, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelos grandes lábios de Jen, provocando-os bem próximo a sua entrada e tornando-os a circular o clitóris.

Jen gemia o nome de Lana uma, dua, três, quatro vezes sem parar. Rebolava contra seus dedos enquanto sentia os seus próprios formigarem como se pedissem por contato. Por isso, tentou se concentrar o bastante para conseguir arrastar uma das mãos pela lateral da coxa de Lana erguendo o vestido até a sua cintura e afastando a sua calcinha de renda para o lado, promovendo o espaço suficiente para que pudesse penetrá-la com dois dedos sem aviso.

 _Meu Deus..._

Àquela hora ninguém sabia quem era quem, as duas eram uma só pessoa confundida entre os gemidos, as respirações, os beijos e os toques. Elas se precisavam e se bastavam. Enquanto Jennifer penetrava Lana incansavelmente, a mesma massageava o ponto de prazer de Jen. As bocas já cansadas se soltaram, mas as testas permaneceram unidas. Tudo era tão lindo.

E foi assim, apreciando a visão do paraíso que as duas se desfizeram juntas, tremendo sobre os mesmos espasmos, vendo as mesmas estrelas, sentindo os mesmos calafrios. Até que Jennifer desabou sobre o corpo de Lana e a morena a abraçou forte, sentindo as lágrimas da outra molharem o peito. Elas choraram. Choraram de felicidade, choraram de medo, choraram de alívio, choraram de vontade de viver tudo aquilo de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo...

Depois de um tempo, as respirações se acalmaram e Jennifer deitou ao lado de Lana, as duas admirando o teto do trailer enquanto entrelaçavam os dedos. Lana circulava o polegar em um carinho gostoso, o que fez com que Jennifer se virasse para olhá-la. Ela estava sorrindo, de olhos fechados. _Tão linda..._ Levou uma das mãos até o seu rosto, arrastando os dedos pela sua bochecha, acariciando-a. _"Você não sabe o quanto me fez feliz."_ Arriscou falar, mas só conseguiu sussurrar.

Lana não se atreveu a interromper o carinho, apenas continuou de olhos fechados e movimentou o rosto contra os dedos de Jennifer. _"Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso."_


End file.
